Harry's summer day adventure
by Yaoifanaticsuprem
Summary: Naughty fic, pure crack writen by me and my friend one day we where bored. Pleas read and review. WARNING! Contains boyXboy action and incest. But it's purly for fun we meant nothing serious with this.


It was the finest day of July, and the yellow rays of the sun made the Burrow look like a gleaming tower. Harry, the boy who lived, and his best friend Ronald Weasley were sitting in the Weasley house's living room, eating chocolate frogs and talking Quidditch. Ron was arguing heavily about who was the best seeker of all time.

"I tell you, there is NO better seeker than Lynch!!" Ron said admirably.

"ohh, I donno, I've always fancied Viktor Krum" Harry said with an indifferent tone.

This made Ron go into a frantic fit, and Harry had to endure yet another lecture about exactly why Lynch was the better one. Harry only listened with a half ear, thinking about where the other Weasley's were, and what they were doing.

Mr. Weasley was at the Ministry of Magic, working overtime because of another illegal patch of bewitched muggle items that had been confiscated. While Mrs. Weasley had gone to the Diagonalley to buy yet another frying pan. The old one Fred and George had managed to break the handle of during one of their experiments. Talking of the Devils, the twins were upstairs working on some new wacky invention, which they were probably going to test on Harry and Ron later on. Harry frowned at the thought of it. Fred had said that they were not to be disturbed, so Harry thought they were brewing up something big. Outside, Harry heard shuffling sounds of Ginny walking around in the old shed, cleaning up some of Mr. Weasley's old beloved muggle things.

"Harry... Harry, are you listening?" Ron was waving a hand in front of him. Harry woke up from his trance- like- state.

"ehh.. Yeah, you were saying …hmm..that.." They were interrupted by a loud thump coming from the upstairs, followed by an agitated voice cursing loud" God ….Lord …MERLIN!!!!"

" What the hell are they doing up there??" Ron asked.

" I donno" Harry said, " lets go check!"

   

Harry and Ron stood outside Fred and George's room, considering what might be going on inside, they heard what seemed like muffling moans and yelps coming from within. After taking the time to build enough courage, they opened the door.

Harry's jaw dropped, while Ron's face went white as a sheet, before going through a rainbow of colours, and then finally settling with a crimson red. He looked like a kettle at the boiling point. He looked rather angry.

This was the sight that met them. Fred was lying on the bed, his face red and flushed his mouth half open chocking on a moan that would never escape his mouth. Between his spread legs, half covered by the sheets, were the bobbing red head of George, that when his brother stopped moving, came up to his face with a very angry and irritated " WHAT?!!", before turning his head to the side and spotting Harry and Ron for the first time. George's mouth closed shut and his face went as red as the colour of his hair.

At his side, Harry saw a movement in the corner of his eye. Ron stepped into the room, his face also red, but not with embarrassment, but with anger.

"What do you mean starting off without ME???!!" he shouted, and a fight broke out between the brothers, completely forgetting Harry.

   

"Oh my GOD, what the freaking Merlin just happened here??????" Harry thought, "NO way we just caught Fred and George doing that!!!". He was interrupted by a harsh breathing coming from one of side closets, which stood a bit ajar. Totally fascinated by the breathing closet, not having to think of what he just witnessed, Harry moved towards it.

Ron remembering his presence, blushed, and called out hoarse "Harry?!"

"There is someone in the closet" Harry said. The Weasley's got puzzled expressions on their faces. Harry slid opened the door, and the sight made his jaw drop even more than it had done before. In the closet, Sirius stood with his pants around his ankles, wanking off like a madman with his eyes closed. As the light fell upon him his eyes shut open. When he found himself discovered, he jerked his shirt around his genital, trying to cover it up.

"SIRIUS!!!!" Harry screamed in surprise.

"You were watching the whole time????!!" Fred shouted, drawing up the blanket to his chins, turning white.

"OHHH my God …." Ron started, before he closed his mouth, he eyes grew wide. Harry followed his gaze to Sirius half covered manhood.

"Ohh my God..." Harry started, "You got a…"

"HUGE…" Ron followed.

"DICK…!" the Weasley twins finished together.

At this Sirius face went purple, and he turned facing the wall, fishing up his pants. In the corner of the closet, two white eyes emerged.

"God….heaven..." Harry cried out, "LUPIN!!" Harry's eyes were at the point of popping out.

"Ehhh…hi, I was just checking out... you know…hmm…a… a ... a BOGGART!! Yeah, that's right...hmm!!" He stuttered.

Harry and Ron looked at each other with a yeah-right expression, and then back again. Having nothing to say, they were fortunately interrupted by rapid footsteps coming from the stairs. The door went open and out came a young red-haired girl, wearing nothing but a mini skirt and an old t-skirt. In her hand she held a silvery, long and hard "muggle" item. It was a vibrator!

"What's all the commotion??" Ginny asked, before turning red in her face, as her brothers, looking at Harry.

"Harry!!" she said stuttering, not able to find her words, while pointing at Harry's groin. Harry looked down on himself, and found he had an enormous erection, making a tent in his pants.

Harry's face reddened considerably, and he covered up his erection with his hands, before running past Ginny to the bathroom.

Ginny stood frozen on the doorstep; her mouth was half open with a bit of drool hanging out. She dropped the vibrator on the floor, and followed Harry.

In the room stood the baffled Weasley brothers and the feverously Sirius and Lupin, all eyes fixed on the hard thing on the floor. Fred went to the door and looked it. He picked up the vibrator, and turned to face the horny crowd behind him. His face was covered with a mischievous grind.

"One of dad's old muggle thing" he said, "remember George?!"

The End.


End file.
